the_nudoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Meela
Meela is a strange little man of unknown origin. Appearance Meela is a small goblin like person, being smaller then Dark. He has pointed ears like an elf with Skills and abilities His main ability is that he can use an mysterious green orb that he can use to animate humanoid looking golems and control them like puppets, even making fallen soldiers "rise" after they are defeated. In episode 37 it was shown that he cause control his golems form a distance and use his orb to talk through the golem. Meela is also a good sculpture as he can make army of wooden soldiers with ease and a golem made of stone. Along with his small and week body, Meela is dependent on his orb. Also he needs to hold onto his orb in order to control his golems, if its falls out of his hand his golems go back to becoming inanimate. History Hyleria Meela was first encountered by Sir Walken and Broof as he was building a wooden army in a forest near Hyleria, during the time of Neebs's battle with Titanus at the Geigh Kingdom. Meela warned them not to stay in Hyleria long as his army would be attacking it soon, but Broof and Walken did not take him seriously. They spent several minutes making wood-themed puns, none of which Meela understood, before continuing to Hyleria. Later, Meelog was seen in the kingdom of Hyleria, trying to conquer it with his now-animated wooden soldiers. He offered to spare Hyleria's people if the princess surrendered her life to him as a sign of dominance. Sir Walken convinced her not to, assuring the people of Hyleria that Doraleous and his Associates would save them. In retaliation for refusing his offer, Meela had his army fight Hyleria's, and his army was winning. Fortunately, Doraleous and Associates came to Hyleria's rescue and fought the wooden soldiers off. But Meelog constantly raised his army back up with his orb, so Doraleous has Thesaurus shoot Meela's orb, knocking it and him off a cliff into the sea. Hunting the Legapur 9 Later, a stone assassin started killing off the Legapur 9 one by one. Broof and Doraleous learned this from Ampherny, who narrowly escaped death at its hands. The Fortune Teller told Doraleous that the assassin was attempting to kill Atari in the Silver Forest, so Doraleous & Associates came to his aid and confronted it. They recognized its voice as that of Meela, who was controlling the powerful stone golem. He revealed he was trying to claim the bounty King Ragthorn of Mightopolis put on their heads, in fear they would eventually come to kill him for his betrayal of their home kingdom of Legapur, which led to its destruction. Meela also expressed how angry he was at Broof and Walken for making fun of him with all those wood puns, which he only recently understood, even as they made stone puns he didn't catch on to. Reasoning that Meelog must be controlling the golem from somewhere nearby, Doraleous had everyone else split up to find and kill Meelog to stop his golem while Broof fought it alone. Only Mirdon managed to find Meelog, but in his incompetence, Mirdon couldn't tell if he was the guy they were looking for. During their battle, Broof struck the stone golem so hard with his axe, the axe's head came off. It flew through the air until it struck Meela's head, which he didn't see coming because he was distracted yelling at Mirdon, killing him and at the same time destroying the orb as it broke after being dropped. When Doraleous asked how he managed it, Broof told him "it was an axe-cident". Trivia * He is one of a few enemies that is able to correctly say Doraleous's name. * HIs orb has a similar look to the Eye of Sauron from Lord of the Rings. * He doesn't seem to understand puns as according to him it took a week to get Broof and Sir Walken's jokes. Category:Characters